Perdida
by dunachan
Summary: Nunca ha recibido una palabra de cariño, es rebelde, hace lo que le da la gana y pasa de la gente...Alguien podrá ayudarla?
1. Prólogo

Wola esta es mi primera historia y quiero dejar claro que ningún personaje de Naruto es mio (weno talvez neji-kun si ¬) asi que ya sabéis que nadie me demande que esto lo hago para pasar el rato! Ja ne!

PERDIDA

En la oscura habitación solo se oía el triste lamento de una niña, en su mente oía una y otra vez los gritos de su madre y los insultos de su padre mientras le propinaba palizas. Ella quería que todo acabara, pero cada noche se repetía una y otra vez. A su corta edad, ella ya sabía que sus padres no la querían, fue un error de cálculo en la vida de unos adolescentes, a sus 7 años sabía lo que era no recibir cariño ni ningún tipo de comprensión, así que esa pequeña niña creció sin saber lo que era el amor.

88888888888888

Oigo un ruido, abro los ojos, mierda aún estoy viva. Intento levantarme pero me duele todo, me vienen a la cabeza flashes de anoche /yo bailando/ yo bebiendo/ haciéndome una raya/ luego todo se vuelve borroso, mierda!

Me levanto lentamente, la cabeza me va a estallar, noto algo encima de mi estómago, es un brazo, me giro y veo a un tio durmiendo desnudo, joder!

Me dirijo al baño de una casa que ni si quiera conozco, me miro en el espejo y me observo detenidamente. Mi pelo rosa esta totalmente revuelto, estoy muy pálida miro mis ojos verdes y pienso en que coño me he convertido?

888888888888888

Rápidamente cojo mis cosas y me marcho a casa aunque no se porque me doy prisa, nadie me espera, hace dos años que mis padres se marcharon a trabajar al extranjero. No los he vuelto a ver, tampoco me despedí de ellos. Por el cheque del banco que me mandan cada mes (de eso no me puedo quejar, me dan bastante pasta…supongo que lo hacen para que no les denuncie por abandono) se que mi padre está en Francia y mi madre en Italia. Sinceramente me importa una mierda, me gusta hacer lo que me da la gana, voy a mi puta bola…

Supongo que soy una bala perdida, no me preocupo por nada, salgo de fiesta, tomo drogas…en fin no respondo ante nadie.

Se supone que tengo que ir al insti, llego una hora tarde, creo que hoy no voy a ir, pero al instante recuerdo que me han expulsado dos veces, no me importaría que me echasen pero sería un fastidio hacer los trámites para ir a otro insti…buf demasiado trabajo.

Me doy una ducha rápida, en la que descubro bastantes chupetones por mi cuerpo, joder he tenido una buena sesión de sexo y no me acuerdo.

Me pongo el uniforme, vaya mierda, voy a una puta escuela de pijos donde tengo que llevar una falda plisada verde, un jersey negro encima de una blusa blanca y una corbata verde…Dios mio por qué me haces esto?

8888888888888888

Llego a la puerta del Konoha School y suspiro. En fin otro día más…Por cierto me llamo Haruno, Sakura Haruno.

Continuará…

Notas de la autora:

Yuju por fin publico algo…Tened en cuenta que es mi primera historia, así que no se yo como habrá quedado pero realmente me ha gustado…Esta Sakura es diferente, una chica con problemas y eso si no es tímida ni nada por el estilo…esta actitud me gusta entre rebelde y asustada XD no se me mola! Pero weno ahora lo que importa es k me digáis que os ha parecido…ya sabeis cosas buenas, malas ¬-¬

dunachan


	2. El nuevo

Waaaa en el prólogo puse k Naruto es mio xo no lo es!jur esk se me olvidó poner el NO… Así que:

Naruto **NO **es mío así que ya sabéis que nadie me demande que esto lo hago para pasar el rato! Ja ne!

Capítulo 1: El nuevo

Cuando entré en clase la segunda hora aún no había comenzado. Había un grupo de chicas todas revolucionadas, cuando pasé por su lado pude escuchar algo sobre no se que chico nuevo llegaba hoy a clase.

Son unas zorras, yo también lo soy pero al menos lo reconozco abiertamente sin ningún pudor. Me siento en mi sitio y me pongo con el mp3, estoy escuchando _in the end _de Linkin Park, hoy estoy melancólica…

De repente se abre la puerta y entra el profe, tiene el pelo plateado y realmente es muy atractivo, no me importaría hacerle un favor…A él lo soporto, es el único profe que no se ha intentado meter en mis asuntos.

-Buenas clase! Ya veo que aquí las noticias vuelan. Comentó mirando a un grupito de pijas entre las cuales estaba Ino Yamazaka, la líder. El profe se gira hacia la puerta y hace una señal para que pase el nuevo alumno, este pasa y es allí cuando la clase se revoluciona, por dios ni que nunca hubieran visto a un tio, aunque mirándolo bien tengo que reconocer que el chico no está nada mal. Es alto, de espalda ancha, con la piel ligeramente tostada, el pelo negro, los ojos oscuros, tiene unas fracciones muy atractivas.

-Bueno chico, preséntate.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha y vengo de Osaka-vaya es un chico de pocas palabras. Miro a mi derecha, joder el único sitio libre, no me gusta relacionarme con la gente del insti, son unos capullos.

Me gustan más mis relaciones, gente para ir de fiesta, con la que beber, tirártela y sin ningún compromiso. No me gustan los compromisos, no puedo estar tanto tiempo junto a una persona, creo que lo más que he durado con una persona fue con Neji Hyuuga , eso si hablo sexualmente. Nunca me he enamorado y no lo pienso hacer, para qué? El amor es solo un calentón.

Como predije el nuevo se sienta a mi lado, joder!

-Hola soy Uchiha Sasuke. Me mira y me sonríe, será capullo. Le miro de arriba a bajo descaradamente y me giro hacia el frente. Se que le he sorprendido y que le caigo mal, a todo el mundo le pasa eso conmigo.

Pasa el rato y siento que el nuevo me mira de reojo, giro mi cabeza y le digo que si tiene algún problema, me mira, se sonroja y mira al frente…

8888888888888888

La hora de la comida, creo que me voy a cortar las venas, me he olvidado la pasta y no tengo nada que comer, mierda, ojalá no me hubiera levantado. Oigo a gente hablar y veo pasar al nuevo con un grupo, vaya con el nuevo, ya se ha juntado con lo mejor del insti, (pura ironía) nuestras miradas se cruzan, durante un segundo me ha parecido que me sonreía, me lo debo de haber imaginado, con el grupo que van me odian, dicen que soy una zorra y una drogadicta, me alagan…

Me recuesto en la hierba y observo el cielo. No siempre fui así, hubo un tiempo en el que iba a clase cada día por una persona. Qué habrá sido de ti Naruto?

Aunque me cueste admitirlo el fue la única persona a la que dejé acercarse. El sabía lo que yo hacía, me regañaba y lo dejaba por un tiempo. Cuando se marchó del Konoha School volví a lo de antes, incluso peor. Ahora en las fiestas voy desfasada totalmente, me acuesto con tios que conozco de un dia… No reconozco a la persona que Naruto vio en mí.

Abro los ojos, joder me he quedado dormida. Voy a clase para recoger mi mochila, no hay nadie en clase, solo el nuevo que está sentado en mi mesa. Me mira y me sonríe.

-Te estaba esperando. Me sorprendo mucho, cojo mi mochila y me dirijo hacia la puerta, cuando voy a salir me coje del brazo, me giro y lo enfrento.

-Que quieres?

-No has venido a las dos últimas horas y …se empieza a sonrojar. Será idiota, que me querrá decir. Tose un poco y me dice:

-Estaba preocupado. Vale, alto, para, no entiendo nada, de que va todo esto?

Me quedo mirándolo con expresión interrogante parece que no se da cuenta y sigue hablando, aunque la verdad no me sorprende está tan rojo que tiene la cabeza mirando hacia a bajo.

-También el profe de historia a puesto un trabajo y tenemos que hacerlo juntos por eso…

Decido no escuchar más, me suelto de su agarre y me marcho de clase

8888888888888888

Continuará…

Notas de la autora:

Bueno pues aquí está el segundo capítulo. Aix me encanta este Sasuke o es tan mono…se sonroja por todo n.n

Lo se esta Sakura es bastante borde xo bueno mejor así que una llorona…asi k ya sabéis decirme si os gusta o no…

Y muchas gracias a **Kagome1013**, que ha sido la primera en dejarme un rewiew…muchas gracias! -


	3. Nuevo comienzo

Aixx Naruto **no** es mio ùú

Capítulo 2: Nuevo comienzo

-Hasta luego mamá!

-Adiós cariño que vaya bien! Salgo de mi casa y voy hacia el nuevo instituto, Konoha School. Según mi madre es una buena escuela, no me extraña, con lo que cobran…Hace una semana que llegamos de Osaka, a mi padre le dieron un ascenso y nos tuvimos que trasladar a Tokio. Al principio no estaba de acuerdo, pero con 17 años no podía hacer mucho.

He llegado con media hora de antelación al instituto, aún tengo que hacer unos trámites. Entro en el edificio y me dirijo al despacho del director, llamo a la puerta y después de escuchar un adelante paso.

-Buenos días debe ser Sasuke Uchiha, el alumno de Osaka. Asiento y me la quedo mirando, es una mujer atractiva de unos 35 años, rubia, de ojos marrones y cuerpo voluptuoso.

-Bien, tiene los papeles del certificado del anterior centro? Asiento y se los entrego. Muy bien, supongo que tendrá los horarios sobre las actividades extraescolares. Quiero que sepa que este es uno de los mejores colegios de Tokio, así que se espera que sus alumnos también lo sean. Ya puede retirarse.

Joder con la mujer…más clara imposible.

Salgo de la oficina y me encuentro con el que va ha ser mi tutor, me dice que le siga hacia la próxima clase donde allí me presentaré. Perfecto odio hacer este tipo de cosas, que esperan que diga "hola soy Sasuke y quiero hacer un montón de amigos"por favor...

Veo como el profesor entra y al instante de comentar algo la clase comienza a hablar más fuerte, miro y observo que el profe me hace una señal, suspiro y me adentro en la que será mi clase durante un año.

Vale, bien ya estoy aquí, no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso al ver a toda la gente mirándome fijamente.

-Bueno chico, preséntate. Joder!

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha y vengo de Osaka. La gente me mira y me aplaude, bueno creo que no ha salido tan mal…

Paso la mirada por toda la clase y de repente la veo, tiene el pelo rosado, creo que por la mitad de la espalda, no lo veo del todo bien pero tiene unos ojos verdes hermosos. Dios mio creo que me he enamorado. Estoy tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta de que el profe me indica que me siente cerca de una tal Sakura Haruno, miro donde señala y joder! Es ella, estoy sentado a su lado!

Con un nerviosismo que nunca había sentido me acerco y la saludo. Se gira hacia mi, tenia razón tiene unos ojos preciosos, me mira de arriba a bajo tengo que reconocer que me siento un tanto incómodo bajo ese repaso. Me observa un instante más y se gira otra vez hacia delante sin decirme nada, joder será borde. Me siento y me acomodo, no puedo evitar volver a mirarla, me atrae y mucho, se da cuenta que la miro

-Tienes algún problema?. Dios su voz es melodiosa. Al instante noto como me sonrojo y vuelvo mi atención al profe, intento no pensar en su aroma a moras. Siempre me han gustado las moras.

8888888888888888888888888

Por fin acaban las clases de la mañana, mientras guardo las cosas pienso en la mejor manera de pedirle sutilmente que me enseñe el instituto, pero cuando me doy cuenta su silla está vacía, se ha marchado. Levanto la mirada y veo a un grupo que me está haciendo señas, me acerco y me dicen que vayamos a comer juntos, asiento con una sonrisa y nos dirigimos al comedor. A partir de ese instante una tal Ino Yamanaka se me cuelga del brazo y no para de hablar durante todo el camino.

-Bueno Sasuke-kun, te doy mi más sentido pésame, mira que tocarte sentarte al lado de Haruno…

-No se porque lo dices, no parece una chica habladora pero no se, tanto como mala suerte…

-Ah es que tú eres nuevo y aún no lo sabes. Dice un tio con el pelo negro y unas cejas gigantes(XD)

-Qué es lo que pasa?

-Sakura Haruno no tiene familia, vive sola y dicen que se mueve por los bajos fondos, yo la verdad es que no lo entiendo, se supone que la gente que viene al Konoha School es gente de clase alta con educación y decoro, y te puedo decir que ella no cumple ninguno de estos requisitos. Ya sabes, sale de fiesta, se acuesta con tios, vamos una zorra.

Estoy asombrado, esa chica no puede ser así.

-Además, se ve que la han echado dos veces del instituto por consumir drogas en los baños- me asegura Ino toda escandalizada mientras los demás del grupo asienten.

-Vaya no me esperaba que en este colegio

-hubiera gente así?-dice acabando la frase por mi.

-Exacto- digo mientras pienso en gente como ellos, hablan solo de rumores, como odio a la gente que habla sin saber. Los rumores hacen daño.

Antes de entrar al comedor me encuentro a Sakura sentada en la hierba, nos miramos y instintivamente le sonrío. Ella parece sorprendida y aparta la mirada. Vaya!

888888888888888888

Me siento en mi sito, ella aún no ha llegado. Pasa el rato y aún no viene, estoy tan absorto que no me doy cuenta que Ino me ha tirado una nota, la abro y la leo:

_Mañana hay una fiesta en el Cetro, irán todos los de clase, te vienes?_

Suspiro, no me apetece nada, la miro para decirle que no pero al momento se me pasa por la cabeza la imagen de Sakura, tal vez vaya y pueda hablar con ella. Cojo la nota y le contesto que allí estaré, se la tiro la lee y me sonríe.

Con la tontería han acabado las clases y ella no se ha presentado. Poco a poco la gente se va marchando y me quedo solo. Voy a esperarla.

Me siento en su mesa y me ponga a pensar en Osaka, allí era muy feliz, tenía un montón de amigos y me lo pasaba genial con ellos. Siempre me he considerado una persona con la capacidad de hacer amigos fácilmente, soy muy sociable. Quiero hacerme amigo de Sakura, bueno algo más que amigo pero por algo se empieza!

De repente escucho abrirse la puerta y es ella, si está sorprendida de verme no lo muestra en absoluto, me mira por unos instantes y se dirige con paso decidido hacia donde estoy yo, me estoy poniendo nervioso. Le sonrío y le digo que la estaba esperando, ella coge sus cosas y se gira. No puedo dejar que se vaya, tengo que hablar con ella. La cojo de un brazo, ella se gira y me mira interrogantemente:

-Qué quieres?. Por qué estoy tan nervioso?

-No has venido a las dos últimas horas y… dios mio no lo puedo creer estoy balbuceando! Pensará que soy idiota!. Me mira y finalmente le suelto que estaba preocupado, vale ahora si puedo ver como está sorprendida, espero que no me pegue… Intento decir algo más y al instante recuerdo el trabajo…

-También tenemos que hacer juntos un trabajo juntos para el de historia por eso…-siento como se libera de mi agarre y lanzándome una última mirada se marcha.

Vale me acaba de dejar con la palabra en la boca será…Cuando me he recuperado salgo a buscarla, llego a la puerta del edificio y la encuentro hablando con un tio subido en una moto, tiene el pelo oscuro largo y ojos claros. Los observo, parece que están discutiendo, él la coge y ella intenta soltarse, pero el es mucho más fuerte que ella. Me acerco rápidamente y le digo que la suelte, los dos se voltean.

-No te metas en esto no es tu asunto-dice Sakura

-Eso! haz caso a la nena

-Y tú no me llames nena, te he dicho que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo

-No es eso lo que decías la semana pasada en mi cama- Se acabó no puedo más, este tio es un cabrón.

Me acerco rápidamente y le doy un puñetazo, el tio se tambalea y va a devolvérmelo, pero mira por detrás nuestro y enciende la moto y se marcha.

-Qué se supone que significa esto? una pelea callejera enfrente del mejor colegio de Tokio!- Perfecto, la directora.

Los dos nos quedamos callados, miro a Sakura de reojo y veo que abre la boca dispuesta a hablar, se que la han echado dos veces, no quiero que la vuelvan a hacer. Así que me adelanto y digo que ha sido culpa mia. Después de un largo sermón…conclusión: estamos castigados durante una semana.

-No tenias que haberte metido, se arreglármelas sola-dice mirando con expresión dura.

-Lo siento por pensar que necesitabas ayuda-digo sarcásticamente

Observo como recoge sus cosas del suelo y se marcha, antes de girar por la esquina me dice:

-Mañana a las cinco en mi casa, más vale que te des prisa en llegar tengo que hacer cosas- se da la vuelta y se marcha.

Vaya parece que no ha sido una mala idea meterse en una pelea. Tengo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, he quedado con ella mañana!

Mierda no se su dirección!

888888888888888888888888

Continuará…

Notas de la autora:

Weno otro capi más, aix la cosa cada vez me gusta más n-n…

**Kagome1013**: has visto no tardo nada…jur tendría que estar estudiando pero bueno uuU y lo de Sakura y Naruto ya lo verás…será muy emocinante jojojojoj! Ahh y muchas gracias x tu apoyo! nn

Y venga a dejar reviews no seáis así que leéis la historia y no me dejáis ni un solo comentario…venga por caridad humana!

que vagi bé!

Dunachan


	4. El trabajo

Naruto **NO **es mío así que ya sabéis que nadie me demande que esto lo hago para pasar el rato! Ja ne!

Capítulo 3: El trabajo

Llego a casa, lo que ha hecho el nuevo me ha sorprendido, me ha defendido y esto no iba con él. He recordado a Naruto.

Mierda estoy otra vez melancólica, para eso solo hay dos remedios, sexo y droga, ahora mismo no me apetece sexo. Me dirijo hacia el armario, cojo una caja, la caja de los sueños y la abro. Busco entre el papel de liar y las bolsas de pastillas hasta que encuentro el ansiado polvo blanco. Cojo la bolsa y una placa, me siento en mi cama a la vez que empiezo a prepararme una ralla, tampoco quiero abusar, me inclino y la esnifo.

Mmm! Que bien me siento, me tumbo en la cama y pienso en Sasuke, vaya ahora lo empiezo a llamar por su nombre…

Me empiezo a reír creo que no tiene mi dirección así que me giro para coger la agenda y me caigo de la cama, me empiezo a descojonar, joder mañana tendré un morado…bien ya tengo en mi poder la agenda del insti, a los profes les dio por poner el número de todos los capullos con los que voy a clase, así que supongo que también estará el de él. Voy gateando hasta el teléfono y me paro, joder ya tengo alucinaciones, mi gato me está hablando. Abro la agenda y busco su nombre mientras repaso el de los demás a ritmo de zorra, cabrón…ahh que cabrones.

Uchiha Sasuke, cojo el teléfono y marco, espero pero no hace llamada, me fijo bien y no puedo evitar reírme, estoy hablando por el mando de la tele. Finalmente lo encuentro y llamo _ttutututu _jo no hay nadie, voy a colgar y de repente me responden.

-Si?

-mm Sasuke?

-…soy yo

-Soy sakura y vivo en el 43 de la calle Amaki, nos vemos. Cuelgo, bueno ya está, miro a mi gato, está tirado en mi cama, me acerco y me tiro, ay que sueñito!

888888888888

Hola que ha sido eso?. Mierda! Me levanto y voy en busca de papel para apuntar la dirección, 43 calle Amaki, 43 calle Amaki….joder porque no encuentras algo cuando lo necesitas? Al final encuentro un trozo de papel en el que apunto el número 43 o era 42? Uff estoy nervioso, me ha invitado a su casa, lo sé es para hacer el trabajo, pero las esperanzas no se pierden…

Son las 16.30 y salgo de mi casa, llevo unos vaqueros anchos y bajos y una sudadera negra. Voy calle por calle hasta que llego a su casa. Nada más llegar me quedo impresionado, decir que es una casa grande se queda corto…Me acerco a la puerta de hierro que separa el jardín de la calle y la abro. Me adentro y voy hacia la puerta donde pico al timbre, la puerta tiene cristales por lo que me permite ver un poco del interior, vuelvo a picar pero no se oye ningún ruido, talvez me haya equivocado. Vuelvo hacia atrás y me aseguro que es el número y la calle, pico otra vez y escucho unos leves pasos a la vez que la puerta se abre lentamente. Allí está Sakura, vestida con unos pantalones tejanos cortos, y cuando digo cortos, es muy cortos, y una camiseta morada de manga corta.

-Joder que haces aquí tan pronto?

-Hola a ti también, como estoy? Muy bien gracias por preguntar. Va a decir algo pero antes de que me empiece a insultar sigo hablando. Por si no te has dado cuenta son las cinco, la hora a la que habíamos quedado. De repente me coge la mano y me mira el reloj.

-Vaya tienes razón! Pasa. Se hace a un lado y espera a que pase. Este último movimiento me ha desarmado, me ha cogido la mano!

888888888888

Le digo que vaya al salón.

-Haber nuevo de que va el trabajo ese? Veo como frunce el ceño.

-Te importaría llamarme por mi nombre, me llamo Sasuke…

-joder pero eres nuevo, no? No estoy diciendo nada malo, solo que eres el nuevo. Veo que pone los ojos en blanco.

-Lo que tu digas.

Lo miro, la verdad es que está muy bueno con esos tejanos caidos, le hacen un culo, uff!

-bueno de que va el trabajo?

-Haber hay que hacer un análisis histórico sobre la época edo…bla bla bla. Sigue hablando, este no se cansa, tengo sueño talvez podría pagarle para que lo haga todo el, es que no hay ganas.

-oye me estás escuchando?

-ehh? Claro, historia, edo…bueno pues ya me los has dicho ahora tengo sueño así que márchate.

Durante un momento se queda callado.-Perdona pero este trabajo es de los dos y no lo pienso hacer solo así que ahora mismo nos ponemos y lo acabamos cuanto antes.

Me quedo boquiabierta de que va este tio? Aunque tiene parte de razón, cuanto antes lo hagamos antes se pirará.

-Vale vamos a mi habitación

-A t..tu h..abitación? Dios mio tartamudeo otra vez no!

888888888888

Vale estoy hecho un flan, me ha invitado a su habitación, solo es para el trabajo, pero….

Subo las escaleras detrás de ella por lo que me proporciona una muy buena perspectiva de su trasero el cual miro muy agradecido.

Abre la puerta de la que es su habitación, las paredes están pintadas de rojo y blanco, en una de ellas hay muchas fotos, las que observo disimuladamente, aparecen muchos tios…

Sakura se acerca al ordenador y lo enciende

-Bueno pues vamos a empezar. Nos sentamos en las sillas, ella se me acerca para coger una hoja y me llega su aroma, creo que me estoy excitando, nunca me había pasado tan deprisa.

Así pasa toda la tarde, haciendo intentos de establecer una conversación. De repente me llaman, es Ino. Mierda! Me he olvidado completamente de la fiesta.

-No vas a contestar?

-Es que es Ino...

-Creí que era tu amiga… Al final cojo el teléfono

-si?

-/Habíamos quedado hace una hora, donde te has metido/

-Joder, lo siento pero no voy a poder ir.

Cuelgo, en resumidas cuentas, tengo que acompañarla a otra fiesta el lunes por la noche. En que lios me meto…

888888888888

Cuando acaba la llamada se me queda mirando. Ino es una idiota.

-Que?

-Me preguntaba si vas a ir el lunes a la fiesta en el cetro? Lo miro, el también es un idiota, pero un idiota que está muy bueno.

Mientras hablaba por teléfono me he dedicado a mirarlo, joder esta muy bueno. He decidido que me lo voy a tirar. Lo sé, yo no me tiro a los de clase porque son unos capullos. Él también lo es pero por una sola vez voy ha hacer una excepción porque me lo voy a pasar muy bien follándomelo. Tengo como un sexto sentido para captar a los tios en el campo del sexo, y este me da muy buenas vibraciones, debe dar unos revolcones de categoría.

Me está mirando fijamente.

-Si que iré. Afirmo con una sonrisa maliciosa, y me lo tiraré en la fiesta.

888888888888

El cetro es el bar de moda al que acude todo niño rico que pueda dejar una propina superior a lo consumido y allí lo que se consume es muy caro.

Realmente no me muevo por ese ambiente, si vas al Cetro te encuentras una larga cola de caros coches muestra de lo elitistas que son…Yo no soy como ellos, talvez lo único caro que tengo de verdad es mi Lamborgini, dios mio como amo a ese coche! Mis padres me lo regalaron en un triste intento de acallar su conciencia de malos padres, y lo prefiero, que hay mejor que un coche?

Me dirijo a la entrada después de haberle dejado las llaves de mi pequeño al mozo que los aparca. Al acercarme soy consciente de que todas las miradas están fijas en mi, y no me extraña, si algo he de agradecer a mis padres es la genética.

Llevo puesto un vestido tejano palabra de honor con vuelo a la altura de las caderas que me llega por encima de las rodillas, y unas sandalias de tacón alto atadas al tobillo. Si, voy muy mona.

888888888888

Conntinuará…

nOtas de la autora:

yuju!otro capi más! Siento mucho el retraso pero tenia todos los exámenes y no podía hacer nada., pero bueno ahora que ya estoy pues publico!

y bueno pues este capitulo es un pokillo de relleno, para introducir el siguiente en el que lo más seguro es k ya encontremos lemmon ¬ aishh no se, darme vuestra opinión, a lo mejor kereis que Sasukín se haga el difícil? Jojojoj ya me contareis!

Y ahora a dar gracias: Dark Parm, Atori-chan, Shie-san, Kisame Hoshigaki, SatellaHarvenheit. Gracios por vuestros reviews, os kiero! T-T

Nos vemos

PD: a dejar reviews òó


	5. La fiesta

Hey cuanto tiempo xDD perdonad por el retraso pero estaba en una especie de trance y no podía escribir nada…aixx pero weno ahora ya stoy aki…asi k a leer!

Ya sabeis…con todo mi dolor he de decir k Naruto no es mio, sinó de Masashi Kishimoto...

-los 8 son cambios de punto de vista…lo pongo para que no hayan confusiones..xDD

-Recomiendo leer este capi escuchando la canción de Cycle, _Confusion! _( me encantan Xd)

Capítulo 4: La fiesta

La música está a tope y lo agradezco, de esta manera solo puedo ver como Ino me habla pero gracias a dios no la escucho, con que vaya asintiendo de vez en cuado ya va bien. No dejo de mirar hacia la puerta, me dijo que vendría, y si le a pasado algo…o me estaría tomando el pelo. Sigo con mis pensamientos cuando de repente la veo, y no soy el único, todos se la quedan mirando y no me extraña está guapísima…

La recorro de arriba abajo, tiene un cuerpo maravilloso, me quedo mirando sus piernas, como sería tenerlas alrededor de mi cintura? A este paso voy a necesitar una ducha bien fría.

Se acerca hacia la barra de una manera muy sensual, mientras balancea las caderas de un lado a otro, se inclina y le pide una bebida al camarero…será capullo no te la quedes mirando.

Ino me coge del brazo y me dice que se va al baño, que ahora vuelve. El momento perfecto para librarme de ella. En el momento en que se marcha me acerco donde esta Sakura.

-hola…pensaba que no ibas a venir

-te dije que vendría no? Me dice mientras se gira hacia la pista. La observo mueve la cabeza a ritmo de la música que suena. Voy a invitarla a bailar…me inclino hasta su oído para que pueda oírme, pero ya no esta allí, se acaba de marchar al centro de la pista con un tio.

Joder…

888888888888888888

Estoy bailando lo más pegada posible al chico que me ha invitado a bailar, como si estuvieramos haciéndolo, se que Sasuke está mirando…quiero que me desee, que solo piense en mi, que quiera tocarme…

888888888888888888

Dios mio solo falta que se lo tire en la pista, será…veo como me mira y sonríe al momento que se pasa la lengua por los labios. Quiere guerra? La tendrá.

Noto como me tocan el hombro, me giro, es Ino. La cojo por la muñeca y me la llevo a la pista, cerca de donde está Sakura. Paso mis manos por las caderas de Ino, ella tiene sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros. La miro, le esta comiendo la oreja mientras me mira…me estoy poniendo a cien, me imagino que me lo está haciendo a mi. Acaba la canción y al instante suena una igual de pegadiza, veo como Sakura deja al tio y se marcha. Me desenredo de los brazos de Ino que insiste en bailar otra.

-Vengaa no me dejes así! Baila!

-No me apetece. Se lo digo y me marcho siguiendo sus pasos.

Paso entre la gente dando empujones, miro pero no la encuentro, esta oscuridad no ayuda en nada.

Sigo buscando y la veo, va hacia los baños. La voy a esperar fuera, no quiero que se me escape. Voy hacia allí y me la encuentro apoyada en la pared, esperándome.

88888888888888888

-Pensaba que no vendrías a buscarme nunca. Digo con una sonrisa maliciosa, me encanta ponerlo nervioso… Veo como se acerca y se me queda mirando, lo cojo de la camiseta y lo beso. Al principio no reacciona pero al instante pone las manos en mi cintura y me aprieta contra él. Mmm! Me encanta…

_A melancholy state of mind_

_Pyshic irritation_

_A walk on caribbean shores_

_A little tantrication_

_Curvature of flesh oh oh_

_Exotic friendly faces_

_Surprised to find you feel at home_

_Come on come on and find a smile_

_Confusion!_

Me toca los labios con la lengua pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso…Cariño te abro eso y más…

_You kill mi lice_

_You flash a bra_

_You lick it nice_

_You shootin´star_

_You crash a man_

_You run it up_

_You´re my favourite_

Estoy entre la pared y él, paso una pierna por su cintura mientras que él con una mano me la acaricia. Dios mio ahora me está besando el cuello, millones de sensaciones vibran por mi cuerpo, como sigamos así lo vamos a hacer aquí mismo.

88888888888888888

Estoy en el paraíso, no me puedo creer que la chica que hace unos días ni se molestaba en contestarme me este besando con tantas ansias.

_Girl I gotta tell ya that you´re on the telly_

_And you´re on tonight/ yeah I wanna sell ya_

_Thatcher ronny roger melly on the right_

_Confusion!_

Noto como partes de mi cuerpo se están despertando, voy a tener una erección de campeonato. Inconscientemente me empiezo a frotar, noto que le gusta porque suelta pequeños gemidos de placer mientras arquea levemente su cuerpo.

Noto como me besa el cuello, me estoy deshaciendo, no importa el mundo, donde estamos o quien nos esté mirando…lo único importante es darnos placer.

_You love my beard_

_You trick a spy_

_You melt a gun_

_You eat a fly_

_You find your pants_

_You understand_

_You run it up_

_You are my favourite_

_Girl I gotta tell ya that you´re on the telly_

_And you´re on tonight/ yeah I wanna sell ya_

_Thatcher ronny roger melly on the right_

_Confusion!_

Nos separamos, alguien reclama pasar hacia el baño y nos están hablando…cabrones!como se atreven a interrumpir. La miro, tiene todo el pelo alborotado dándole un aire más sexy…si es que se puede, ella es la sensualidad personificada.

888888888888888888

Me estoy derritiendo, lo único que deseo es que nos marchemos y follemos ya! Estoy llegando a un punto de excitación muy alto…y eso que solo nos estamos enrollando. Maldigo a la gente que nos han interrumpido…Veo como se acerca con una seductora sonrisa y se abalanza hacia mi cuerpo. Oh sii!

_A melody a beat a groan_

_Free of limitacion_

_The weight of all the things you own_

_So what_

_Fire on the beach at dawn_

_With dancer and her sisters_

_Clothes are off the water´s warm_

_Come on come on and find a smile_

8888888888888888888

Paramos para coger aire, la miro a los ojos, los tiene medio cerrados, disfrutando del placer. Baja sus manos por mi espalda dándome una placentera caricia hasta llegar al trasero, donde lo aprieta acercándome más a ella.

Si antes no había notado lo cachondo que estoy, ahora lo sabe con total seguridad. Me mira con una sonrisa y me acerca de nuevo a ella. Nos besamos, nos tocamos, con mis manos en sus caderas voy moviéndome como si la estuviera penetrando…a este paso me voy a correr.

8888888888888888888

Estoy muerta de placer! Justo en el mejor momento nos vuelven a interrumpir. Lo cojo de la mano y me lo llevo hacia la salida…

Esta va a ser una moche memorable. Nada más salir del local, lo empotro contra la pared y le beso, estoy descontrolada.

Nos seguimos besando hasta que el portero nos echa. Le miro a los ojos y le pregunto con una voy muy insinuante y intentando que no se de cuenta de lo excitada que estoy.

-Nos vamos a un lugar más cómodo? Vaya lo he matado…

-Cla..claro. Que mono está nervioso.

Vamos hacia mi coche y subimos rápidamente. No se como pero en un momento estamos en mi casa, creo que me debo haber saltado todos los controles de velocidad…lo que hace la excitación.

88888888888888888

Nada más bajar del coche nos besamos con todas nuestras fuerzas…no me puedo creer, estoy en su casa, y voy a hacérmelo con ella!

La apoyo contra la puerta de su casa, me está desabrochando la camisa mientras me muerde el labio inferior…mmm me encanta esa caricia. Baja sus manos hacia mi pene y me lo coge de una manera que me hace gemir fuertemente.

Se gira para coger una llave que guardada en una especie de saliente a la derecha. Mientras la voy besando por el cuello, los hombros pero ella está tensa. De repente me aparta con todas sus fuerzas, no entiendo nada.

Su mirada está fija en un punto a la derecha, sigo su mirada y me encuentro a un chico sentado en un banco sonriendo.

-Vaya Sakura…te pillo en un mal momento?

-Naruto…

888888888888888888888888

Continuará…

Notas de la autora:

Jojojojo…no me mateis xDD pues si a aparecido naruto, y justo en el momento más inoportuno. Aix pero weno hay k darle vidilla…

Pues eso, domo arigatou! a: Mirisasusaku, Ati, SatellaHarvenheit, Dark Pam, Hana no Sakura…que me han dejado un review en el capi 4 ;)

Spero que os guste!

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

hola de verdad que siento el retraso! he intentado que este capítulo fuera largo...xo esk no me salen xDD

Ya sabeis…con todo mi dolor he de decir k Naruto no es mio, sinó de Masashi Kishimoto...

**Capítulo 6**

¿Qué es el olvido? algo que no perdura, donde relegamos aquellos pensamientos no deseados o que nos causan daño. Hay veces que algunos se escapan y se presentan frente a uno mismo, en ese momento solo puedes aceptarlos o rechazarlos.

Naruto era y es mi pensamiento, pese a lo mucho que significó no dudé un segundo en relegarlo y querer borrarlo, pero no pude. Una parte de mi siempre aneló su vuelta.Cuando lo vi sentado en el banco pensé que el tiempo no había pasado, que eramos los mismos de hace dos años, me abalancé sobre él y le abracé. En ese momento volví a sentirme reconfortada, todo el dolor había merecido la pena si podía volver a verle.

-Vaya Sakura, yo también me alegro de verte-volver a escuchar su voz fue lo mejor de todo.

88888888888888888888888

Conocí a Naruto hace dos años, por aquel entonces tenia 15 años y una familia totalmente desestabilizada, mis padres no me querían y no dudaban en demostrarlo, susu discursiones eran contínuas y mi único deseo, aunque parezca extraño, era que se separaran pero al parecer las apariencias eran más importantes.

Vivía una vida que no era propia de la edad que tenia, salía con chicos mayores que yo, consumia drogas, partcipaba en actos bandálicos, vamos una joya...Hasta que llegó él, Naruto me abrió las puertas de una vida mejor y realmente durante un tiempo lo fue.

-Qué quieres hacer cuando seas mayor?

-No lo sé Naruto, tal vez muera mañana y ya no importe lo que vaya a ser

-Nee Sakura-chan no digas esas cosas!

-baka era una broma

-Que cruel que eres TT...pues yo quiero crear mi propia empresa, construir mis sueños...podríamos hacerlo juntos !

-Naruto...

-Sakura, sabes que te quiero, ne?pase lo que pase jamás te olvidaré, aunque estemos lejos el uno del otro siempre tendrás una parte de mí, nunca te abandonaré.

En ese momento supe que aquellos dias iban a terminar. Naruto no me lo había dicho aún, pero toda su familia se marchaba al extranjero. Cuando me enteré lo odié con toda mi alma porque me dejaba, me abandonaba. A su lado había encontrado la paz, la felicidad, y ahora se esfumaba. Me lo dijo mientras mirabamos las estrellas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloré, ya sabía que se iba pero no por eso disminuyó el dolor. Me dijo que estariamos en contacto, que volveríamos a vernos.

Con el paso del tiempo sus cartas se fueron acumulando en los cajones, nunca le contesté, era demasiado duro.

8888888888888888888888

La llegada de Naruto coincidió con la semana cultural del Konoha School. Todos los alumnos hacian los preparativos entusiasmados ante la expectativa de una semana llena de diversión y también de amores, ya que el último dia era en el que los alumnos se confesaban su amor alrededor de la hogera.

Y por esa misma razón hacía tres dias que Sasuke no sabía nada de Sakura, ella nunca participaba en actividades escolares y por mucho que se presentara en su casa no consiguió verla, y teniendo en cuenta como se separaron estaba preocupado por Sakura y amenazado ante la presencia de Naruto. Nunca olvidaría la cara de Sakura al verlo, el brillo de sus ojos y sus palabras pidiéndolo que se marchara. Para que engañarlos también le dolió su ego al sentirse rechazado, en un momento estaban a cien y un segundo después le pedia que se marchara, y por otro tio que se había presentado en su casa.

888888888888888888888888

Pasaron dos meses, Sakura volvió a clases una semana después de que acabara el festival cultural, seguia tan antisocial como siempre, pero con Sasuke cambió. Cada vez que pensaban que el otro no les veía se lanzaban miradas furtivas. Al principio Sakura seguía hablandole con respuestas cortantes, pero poco a poco se empezaron a conocer y a hablar y ha quedar para ir a sitios juntos, pero no hablaron de lo ocurrido el dia de la fiesta ni tampoco sobre Naruto. Tampoco se volvió a repetir y no porque Sasuke no quisiera, simplemente Sakura no daba indicios de querer estar con él.

Sasuke sabia que sentia algo muy fuerte por ella, algo no habia sentido por nadie. Cuando la veía le latía muy fuerte el corazón y digamos que también se le despertaban otras cosas...Enfadado consigo mismo y con Sakura se dirigió a la casa de esta, durante el camino se preparó un discurso para hacerle entender que estaba loco por ella, pero al llegar a la puerta y picar al timbre su mente se quedó en blanco. Me quedé muy quieto y esperé a que me abriera la puerta, cuando apareció me quedé petrificado, dios que guapa, y aunque parezca increíble creo que se sonrojó al verme. Antes de que abriera la boca empecé a hablar atropelladamente.

-Me parece muy bien que quieras que seamos solo amigos, pero me gustas y no estoy dispuesto a que jueguen conmigo. No has querido hablar de lo que pasó, pues bien yo si. Para mi fue importante y...

-cállate!

888888888888888888888888

No se lo que pasó pero el instante en el que dije que se callara lo agarré por la camiseta y lo besé, Sasuke me abrazaba y me acariciaba la nuca enviando placer a todo mi cuerpo. Le rodeé la cintura y atraje su cuerpo hacia el mio, me di cuenta de que aquella cosa dura que notaba en mi vientre era su gran pero gran pene.

8888888888888888888888888

No me lo podía creer, me estaba besando. Me tiró del pelo hacia ella, me hizo daño y eso me necantó( xD k masoka...). Me mordió la comisura de los labios y luego me los chupó.

8888888888888888888888888

-Calentorra-me murmuró Sasuke al oído. Era así como me sentía, poderosa y deseable.

-Entremos dentro-dije cuando me di cuenta que estábamos dando un espectáculo gratis en la puerta de mi casa. Al entar estábamos tan cachondos que me empujó contra la pared y me metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta. Yo no llevaba sujetador, me pellizcó los pezones con el pulgar y el índice.

-Dios mio-logré murmurar

-Eres preciosa-susurró

Me levanté bruscamente la falda y nos pegamos más. Noté su pene erecto a través de las bragas. Apoyé las manos en sutrasero y lo apreté contra mi, mmm! que placer!

8888888888888888888888888

Dios! me iba a correr en un segundo como esto siguiera así, me separé para cojer aire y en ese momento Sakura me cogió de la mano y me llevó corriendo hacia arriba. Cerré la puerta con una patada, la miré y me excitó su abrasadora mirada. Estábamos tan calientes que nos desnudamos enseguida.

8888888888888888888888888

Sasuke sacó un preservativo y yo le ayudé a ponérselo. Y entonces...bueno, solo tardó tres segundos en correrse. Me emocionó ver su mueca de placer, lo encontré muy erótico.

-Lo siento, Sakura-dijo jadeante-no he podido evitarlo, hacía tanto tiempo que te deseaba...

-Vaya no sabía que tenías problemas de eyaculación precoz-dije con apariencia seria,pero por dentro no paraba de reírme aunque lo encontraba adorable.

-No los tengo, dame cinco minutos y te lo demostraré

Nos quedamos abrazados y poco a poco empezó a besarme de nuevo.

8888888888888888888888888

Estaba pensando en un plan para hacerla sufrir de excitación, la verdad es que me había cortado un poco con el pequeño problema y su intento por aguantar la risa no había ayudado demasiado. Me puse a jugar con sus pezones, me coloque encima de ella y le inmovilicé sus brazos. Con uno de mis brazos le recorrí todo su cuerpo sin dejar una zona sin tocar, tomándo más atención a su parte sensible, lentamente la penetré con uno de mis dedos y comprové lo mojada que estaba.

-Ya-susurró Sakura

-Ya ¿qué?-dije inocentemente.

-Hazlo ya!

-¿Hacer que?

-Joder, hazlo!-gritó mientras arqueaba su cuerpo

-Pídemelo porfavor

-Porfavor capullo!

88888888888888888888888888

En cuanto me penetró, empecé a correrme. Me corría sin parar. Tuve un orgasmo inacabable. Me agarré a sus hombros, paralizada, mientras olas de placer sacudían mi cuerpo. Y entonces la repiración de Sasuke se hizo cada vez más ronca y más irregular, y empezó a gemir y a correrse "oh Sakura"-jadeaba en mi oreja.

Hasta que se hizo el silencio. Se quedó tumbado encima de mí con la carne de gallina y la cabeza hundida en la curva de mi cuello, se incorporó apoyandose en los codos y me miró con una amplia y seductora sonrisa.

-Sakura nena, me parece que te quiero.

888888888888888888888888

Continuará…

Notas de la autora:

Jojojojo…no me mateis xDD k ya teneis un lemon...lo se un poko cutre xo no os preocupeis ya stoy con el siguiente capitulo (k tendrá más jojo) pues en este capi se ha contado un poco de la relación con Naruto...en el siguiente ya se verá lo que ha pasado con Naruto cuando llegó y tal...

gracias x los reviews y que siento mucho que haya pasado tanto tiempo...el próximo capi estará sta semana o cmo máximo la siguiente!

Spero que os guste!

Ja ne!


	7. El Después

Buenas! se que me matareis, pero más vale tarde que nunca...No es un gran capítulo porque no avanza nada y además es corto... pero es un lemon! (eso debe compensar algo, no?? xD)

Deciros que en el próximo habrá más trama, digamos que este es un mini capítulo de paz...porque las cosas se pondrán un poco duras para nuestros protagonistas (porque el amor no siempre sale bien). Pues eso, que siento haber tardado y que tal vez antes de irme de vacaciones haya algo (yo creo que si!).

Naruto no es mio...y en algunas escenas me inspiro en diferentes libros! Por lo demás la historia salió de mi mente perturbada y tal!

besets!!!!

El después

Cuando abrí los ojos toda la realidad de lo que había pasado cruzó por mi mente y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír como un tonto, porque estaba seguro de que esa debería ser mi cara en esos momentos. Estiré el brazo y encontré la cama vacía pero tibia, hacia poco que Sakura no estaba. Me incorporé y observé todo a mi alrededor, aún no me lo podía creer, había pasado una noche maravillosa, empecé a rememorar todo lo acontecido y una sonrisa se me congeló en la cara. Acababa de llegar al momento en el que le decía que la quería.

Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Me acababa de descubrir totalmente ante ella, no es que haya algo de malo en el hecho de decírselo, pero si en su respuesta.

Silencio.

Me abrazó y se fue deslizando hacía cierta parte de mi anatomía. En ese momento dejé de pensar en lo que le había dicho y me empecé a concentrar en las sensaciones…que por cierto fueron…buf!... Creo que está volviendo a crecer.

La cuestión es que su táctica de distracción fue realmente buena. También me vino a la mente la relación que tenía con Naruto, aún no me la había explicado y realmente, no sabia si me gustaría su respuesta.

Agudicé el oído y me vino el sonido de la ducha. Me levanté con una sonrisa dispuesto ha olvidar las preocupaciones y disfrutar del comienzo del día.

888888888888888888888

Con la frente en la pared y el agua cayéndome por la espalda intenté relajarme. Una y otra vez me venía a la mente las imágenes y sobretodo las palabras de la última noche. Cuando me dijo que me quería no le pude contestar porque sinceramente no lo sabía, ni lo se. Se que me gusta, que estoy cómoda con él, que me encanta mirarlo y para que mentir, me encanta como lo hace.

De repente escuche como la puerta se abría y supe que iba a vivir uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida.

A medida que se acercaba mis pezones se iban poniendo más duros en anticipación de lo que iba a suceder.

Lo sentí detrás de mi, me rodeo con sus brazos, me apretó contra él y en un momento me olvidé de todo. Sentía su erección clavándose entre mis piernas y lo único que podía desear era que me la clavara hasta el fondo.

888888888888888888888

Cuando se volvió hacia mi su belleza me golpeó como un puño, era preciosa, y solo por el simple hecho de mirarla sentía que se iba a correr de un momento a otro, por eso baje una mano hasta la base de mi pene, lo apreté con fuerza para detener el cho­rro de semen.

La tomé por los codos y la empujé hasta que quedó sentada en el banco que había dentro de la ducha. Me arrodillé entre sus piernas y acerqué la boca a su sexo.

888888888888888888888

Al primer contacto de la punta de la lengua de él, ella soltó un grito y se estremeció. Sasuke sintió sus temblores en la parte interna de los muslos. Le gustaba el sabor de ella.

Acercó las manos a los pliegues entre las cade­ras y los muslos y deslizó los pulgares en su sexo, que abrió para dejar al descubierto el clítoris hin­chado y la apertura húmeda.

La besó, con la boca abierta sobre su sexo, y sin­tió los testículos duros y el pene empujando en di­rección a su vientre. Quería penetrarla, la sola idea era... Se estremeció y la penetró con la lengua.

Sakura dio un respingo y se arqueó contra él, apoyada en las manos, colocadas con firmeza a la altura de las caderas. Subió las rodillas hasta el pecho y puso los pies en los hombros de él. Su respuesta casi acabó con él. Rodeó el clítoris con la lengua y empezó a succionarlo mientras la aca­riciaba con el mismo ritmo con que acariciaba su pene con la otra mano.

Levantó la vista y vio que ella se lamía el labio superior mientras lo observaba acariciarse. Los dedos de ella rozaron su glande, subió los talones al banco y se sentó con las rodillas levantadas y separadas, mostrándose por completo.

Y entonces colocó la mano entre sus piernas e introdujo un dedo en su sexo. Sasuke no po­día creer lo que veía. Sobre todo cuando ella lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Quiero ver cómo te corres.

Sasuke se puso en pie, un gesto que situó su pene directamente en la línea de visión de ella y se acarició cada vez con más fuerza mientras la miraba. Lanzó un gemido y se abandonó, soltando el se­men en el aire lleno de vapor, acariciando su pene hasta que no le quedó nada dentro. Y aun entonces seguía duro.

Él se dejó caer en el banco situado en frente del de ella. Sakura se levantó y se puso en pie de­lante de él. Tendió la mano hacia la toallita y el champú que había en un estante y procedió a la­varse el pelo.

Sasuke no podía parar de mirarla.

Cuando buscó con la mano la toallita y el gel, él sintió las primeras punzadas de deseo e hizo una mueca. La observó lavarse el cuello y los pe­chos y su pene se endureció aún más, tirando en dirección a su vientre y pidiendo que lo acaricia­ran. Él se negó y esperó.

Pero cuando ella se lavó el sexo con las ma­nos, mirándolo a los ojos, Sasuke supo que había llegado el momento.

Se puso un condón, se acercó a ella y la em­pujó hacia la pared.

Respiró hondo y se dijo que debía ser más amable, pero entonces ella le clavó los dedos en los hombros y colocó los talones en la parte de atrás de los muslos de él, situándose entre su cuerpo y la pared.

Sasuke deslizó un brazo detrás de Erin para sujetarla y ella le soltó un hombro y buscó su pene, que guió hacia su sexo. Él la penetró y ella soltó un respingo y dejó los dedos en torno a la base del pene.

Sakura empujó con fuerza. No podía hacer otra cosa. No tenía espacio para retirarse, estaba obligado a sentir su glande presionando la vagina de ella una y otra vez.

La abrazó con ambas manos, apretó su pecho contra el de ella en busca de apoyo y explotó en su interior. Sakura gimió, con las dos manos aferra­das a los hombros de él. Gritó con fuerza y se hu­biera caído si él no llega a sujetarla. Sasuke sin­tió sus contracciones y se estremeció por la intensidad de la respuesta del cuerpo de ella. Sakura también se estremeció, con la cabeza echada ha­cia atrás, la espalda arqueada y las manos planas contra la pared.

Cuando la fuerza de su clímax empezó a remitir, él se dejó caer al suelo, sosteniéndola todavía, toda­vía enterrado en su interior. Ella lo abrazaba con brazos y piernas, por lo que él no habría sabido de­cir dónde empezaba uno y acababa el otro.

El agua seguía cayendo. El vapor seguía su­biendo. Sasuke se apoyó en la base del banco, abrazó a Sakura. En ese momento deseó no separase de ella nunca.

Continuará...

No saben la que se les viene encima jojojojo!

pd: una vez más me disculpo!


End file.
